I love the way you love me
by InfinitiPotter
Summary: Une nouvelle arrivante débarque à Poudlard... ce n'est autre que la petite-fille de Dumbledore ! Suivez ses aventures... L'histoire débute au chapitre 6, Dumbledore est encore vivant. Amour, action, pleurs et rires garantis !


Le train filait à toute vitesse. Dehors, le paysage campagnard défilait encore et toujours. J'étais dans ce wagon depuis environ trois heures. En direction de Poudlard. Soudain, un garçon, qui devait avoir le même âge que moi, s'arrêta devant mon compartiment. Il ouvrit la porte et me regarda. C'était le célèbre Harry Potter.

-Salut ! T'es toute seule ?

-Euh...Oui.

-Tu veux pas venir avec moi et mes amis ? Il reste encore une bonne heure et demi de voyage, ça va être long si tu restes seule.

-Avec plaisir !

Je le suivis avec entrain. Quelqu'un qui me parlait ! Et puis, pas n'importe qui ! Harry Potter ! J'étais excitée comme une puce à l'idée de rencontrer ses amis, que je connaissais déjà de nom et d'exploits, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans leur compartiment, ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Euh les amis je vous présente …

-Irina !

-Je vous présente Irina !

Je m'assis à côté d'Harry et me retrouva donc en face d'Hermione. Celle-ci m'adressa la parole.

-Tu es nouvelle à Poudlard ? Je ne t'y avais jamais vu !

-En effet, je prenais des cours à domicile...

-Comment ça ?

-Mon fichu grand-père ne voulait pas que je vienne...pour ma sécurité.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Poudlard est pourtant le lieu le plus sûr dans le monde des sorciers ! S'exclama Hermione avec fierté.

-A cause de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom...

-Voldemort ?, reprit Harry.

-Ah... bah ouais ça va plus vite, dis-je, gênée.

-Quel est le rapport avec Voldemort ? Je veux dire, nous sommes tous en danger, en particulier Harry ! Et pourtant, il vient en cours ! Me questionna Ron.

-Euh...En fait … Je m'apelle Irina Dumbledore.

Un silence de mort se fit dans le wagon. Harry me regardait avec un air curieux.

-Développe.

-En vérité, mon grand-père que vous connaissez tous, à eu une femme, décédée. Albina. Il a eu avec elle une fille, ma mère, Dinira. Elle est morte en essayant de me protéger cette fameuse nuit où Harry à … eu sa cicatrice. Depuis, Grand-père a jurer de me protéger.

-Mais pourquoi viens-tu à Poudlard ? M'interrogea Ron, à peine sorti du choc post-révélation.

-Je... je n'ai jamais connu personne et je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Cela commençait à déteindre sur ma personnalité et mon caractère... J'ai convaincu mon grand-père en rajoutant qu'il serait plus facile de me protéger si j'étais directement à Poudlard, lieu où il est quasiment tout le temps.

-Astucieux., ajouta Hermione.

Le reste du voyage passa ainsi, un coup, le trio me contant leurs aventures, un coup, j'en racontais un peu plus sur ma vie, bien que cela ne plaisait pas vraiment de raconter ma vie ainsi.

Nous étions presque arrivés quand Ron me héla.

-Hé Irina, regarde par la fenêtre.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et sous mes yeux, le château apparu peu à peu. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. C'était magnifique. Devant mon air fasciné, je les entendis rire et rit à mon tour. Soudain, la porte coulissante du compartiment s'ouvrit. Je ne me retourna pas tout de suite, voulant profiter du spectacle.

-Alors les petits gryffons, prêts pour cette année ?

-Va voir ailleurs le serpent. , dis simplement Harry.

Il y eut un silence et pour une raison incompréhensible, je n'osai pas me retourner. Je le sentis tourner la tête vers moi.

-Et ça ? Qui c'est ? Ce n'est quand même pas la sœur Weasley, elle n'a pas cette couleur de cheveux.

Rah. Je me maudissais. Mes cheveux noirs corbeaux n'étaient pas du tout comme ceux de la sœur de Ron, qui, je supposais, était aussi rousse que son frère.

-Je suis Irina.

Je me retourna brusquement pour lui faire face. Je n'aurais jamais du me retourner. Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce-qu'il était beau. Et canon. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas penser d'avantage à... ce genre de chose.

-En...Enchanté., dit-il surpris.

Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à me faire face. Puis, il lança une dernière pique à l'intention d'Hermione et sortit. Celle-ci ne prêta guère attention à la remarque pourtant cinglante du garçon. Elle me regardait. Non, elle me fixai.

-C'était quoi ça ?!

-De... de quoi ?

-Vous vous êtes regardé dans les yeux !

-Et alors ?

-Mais enfin, c'est Drago Malefoy ! Un Malefoy ! Le mal, le fils d'un mangemort, qui plus est, son plus fidèle bras droit ! Et un serpentard en plus de ça !

Pendant que la gryffondor déblatérait maintes indications sur ce Serpentard, Harry me regardait, amusé.

-Quoi ?

-Alors-là. Je n'y aurais jamais cru.

-Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?

-Tu as fait bégayer Malefoy. Mes félicitations Irina. Personne n'avait réussi jusque là.


End file.
